Episode 1: The Revived Phantom Thief Kid
is the first episode of the series Magic Kaito 1412. The episode aired on October 4, 2014. Story After the eight years of Kaito Kid's rumored death. He is now coming back targeting the Eye of the Moon jewel. Characters * Kaito Kuroba * Kaitou Kid * Aoko Nakamori * Konosuke Jii * Ginzo Nakamori * Keiko Momoi * Toichi Kuroba * Chikage Kuroba Summary At the classroom of Ekoda High School, Aoko Nakamori and her friend Keiko Momoi bubbling about Kaito Kid's coolness when suddenly Kaito Kuroba interrupt their conversation. As usual Aoko fights over with Kaito. During class he performed a perv magic trick to Aoko that everyone laughs about. In the middle of their fight Kaito said that "his magic is the greatest on Earth". And Aoko said that she will not believe in it at least he beat Kaito Kid. Because of being proud of himself, Kaito accepted her challenge. In front of the classroom where their teacher are, Kaito suddenly deceived his teacher by kissing its hand and saying cheesy lines and asked her that he will leave the classroom early due to an important mission that he will beat Kid. At home was watching television when he noticed that the time his dad died and rumors of death of Kaito Kid were the same eight years ago. Suddenly he went to his father's portrait and remembering his memories with his dad,he heard a weird sound and noticed that the portrait was moving. Due to his consciousness he pushed it and accidentally fell from his room. He was so curious what are the stuffs in the room and why his dad made it. When suddenly the record player plays he noticed that it was his dad's voice advising him some tips about magic. Then a large box appears, and when it opened he saw that it's Kaito Kid's suit. He thought that he will knew the answer to his dad's death when he meet Kaito Kid. So he decided to come to the Ono Bank where was Kid is about to steal the Eye of the Moon. Then on the evening,Kaito Kid appeared and stealed the Eye of the Moon and went to the rooftop. Kaito Kuroba who was also dressed as Kaito Kid was waiting on there. Kaito Kid was shocked when he saw another Kid. And asked it about a magic trick if he was the real Kaito Kid. When Kaito found out the trick,the another Kid removed his masked and started calling him "Toichi-sama" whose his dad. And introduced to him as his assistant whose name is Konosuke Jii and started to narrate what happened eight years ago and he thought that he was dead. Kaito Kuroba started asking who killed his dad and Jii found out that he was not Toichi but his "young master Kaito". Then Kaito found out his dad is a thief and suddenly the cops went to the rooftop where they are, then Kaito distracted them to make Jii escape from that place. Jii is worried about Kaito and ask him what he will do. Kaito answered that he will be fine because he is not his "young master Kaito" anymore because he is now Kaito Kid. Video Gallery epi-1_1.png epi-1_2.png epi-1_3.png epi-1_4.png epi-1_5.png epi-1_6.png epi-1_7.png epi-1_8.png epi-1_9.png epi-1_10.png epi-1_11.png epi-1_12.png epi-1_13.png epi-1_14.png epi-1_15.png epi-1_16.png epi-1_17.png epi-1_18.png epi-1_19.png epi-1_20.png epi-1_21.png epi-1_22.png epi-1_23.png epi-1_24.png epi-1_25.png epi-1_26.png epi-1_27.png epi-1_28.png epi-1_29.png epi-1_30.png epi-1_31.png epi-1_32.png epi-1_33.png epi-1_34.png epi-1_35.png epi-1_36.png epi-1_37.png epi-1_38.png epi-1_39.png epi-1_40.png epi-1_41.png epi-1_42.png epi-1_43.png epi-1_44.png epi-1_45.png epi-1_46.png epi-1_47.png epi-1_48.png epi-1_49.png epi-1_50.png epi-1_51.png epi-1_52.png epi-1_53.png epi-1_54.png epi-1_55.png epi-1_56.png epi-1_57.png epi-1_58.png epi-1_59.png epi-1_60.png epi-1_61.png epi-1_62.png epi-1_63.png epi-1_64.png epi-1_65.png epi-1_66.png epi-1_67.png epi-1_68.png epi-1_69.png epi-1_70.png epi-1_71.png epi-1_72.png epi-1_73.png epi-1_74.png epi-1_75.png epi-1_76.png epi-1_77.png epi-1_78.png epi-1_79.png epi-1_80.png epi-1_81.png epi-1_82.png epi-1_83.png epi-1_84.png epi-1_85.png epi-1_86.png epi-1_87.png epi-1_88.png epi-1_89.png epi-1_90.png epi-1_91.png Category:List of Episodes